


Life of a Son of a Ninja Turtle

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Eggs, F/M, oc children of canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout my life I've always been asked the same questions. What's it like to be the son of a ninja turtle? What was childhood like? Is Leonardo like how people say? When did you first go topside? Well, here's the answer. A telling of my entire life. I guess I should start with the day I hatched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatch Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 2003 tmnt. But I did come up with the children of the turtles and Casey/April. Also the story will continue with the present. That part will start with when he gets to go on his first patrol.

I may not remember the day I hatched, since it was so long ago. But I have heard numerous times by my family about it. Now I know the story like the back of my shell. The date was July 26, exactly 15 years ago.  
Donatello has been carefully watching over the big turtle egg in his homemade incubator. It's been exactly two weeks now. Everyone was very anxious for the egg to hatch. This will be the first ever baby mutant turtle to be born. But nobody was more anxious than Leonardo.  
“Is this incubator at the correct temperature? Nobody has moved the egg, right? Don, what if he's too warm or too cold? What if he's not healthy and that's why he's not hatching!?” Leo panicked as he stared at the incubator. Don stopped typing and sighed.  
“Leo, he's perfectly fine. We don't know how long it will be until he hatches. That's because there's never been a mutant turtle born. Trust me when I say that I know what I am doing. The temp is perfect and nobody has touched the egg. An alarm will sound when he begins to hatch. I know you're stressed out over becoming a father, but you got to relax.” Don said. Then he turn to look at Leo.  
Oh yeah, did I mention I am the son of Leonardo the ninja turtle? Sorry about that. I thought I did. Anyways, he was a nervous wreck during the entire day. And he never lets me forget it. That is, until midnight came around.  
At just a couple minutes to midnight, the entire lair was disturbed from their sleep. A very loud alarm went off, making itself known to everyone in the lair. Everyone bolted from their beds and ran into the lab. Don woke startled at his desk and instantly went to the incubator.  
“Oh shell it's happening dudes!” Mikey exclaimed.  
Everyone watched with bated breath as the egg began to crack. Tiny spider thread cracks turned into bigger ones. And soon the egg was being chipped away piece by little piece. Donnie opened the incubator, ready to take the baby out of the egg at a moments notice.  
“Ya think we should help the little guy out?” Raph asked, getting impatient of waiting.  
“He has to do this on his own.” Don replied.  
Soon a little forest green hand was able to reach out of the egg. Each turtle never thought their hearts could beat so fast. They've battled Shredder after Shredder and never have they been so nervous and excited all at the same time. The tiny hand retreated and the baby keep working at getting out of his egg shelter.  
At exactly midnight, the baby has finally opened up the egg. The turtles felt like they were waiting forever, but actually it's been only a few minutes. Now that the air can reach the baby's lungs, he wailed out a cry. Tears of joy swelled up in each turtles eyes.  
Don carefully took the squirming little bundle of green out and into his arms. Like the doctor he is, he made sure there was no fluid in the little guy. And that he had a good modified apgar score. Don recorded the time and date of the hatch, the weight and length, and also took feet and hand prints. Then he handed the baby over to Leo.  
“Congratulations on your new baby boy Leo. Be careful of the yolk sac.” Don said as he carefully passed the baby to him.  
Leo looked at his baby with love only a new father could give. The little boy finally opened his gray eyes and look up to his dad.  
“Yoshi Usagi Hamato, I love you.” Leo said to his new baby as they looked at each other. His brothers have never seen a bigger smile on Leo's face.  
So now you know of my birth, or hatch that is. Next I should tell about my childhood. That is next chronologically.


	2. Mikey becomes a daddy

Now then, where was I? Oh yes, my childhood. I remember various things from when I was young. Many memories with each of my family members. Watching my father and uncles train was always fun. I always tried to copy them. I remember always being so amazed.  
I was always told stories at night. Uncle Mikey would read me comic books. Uncle Donnie would read science books to me. Father would always tell me stories of their adventures. My favorites were the story of Hamato Yoshi, and stories of their childhood. That's probably my top two. There's a lot to choose from, and a lot that I love.  
Father always avoided the really violent and somewhat scary ones. He didn't want to give me nightmares. But Uncle Raph would tell me those stories anyways. They would sometimes argue over it when they thought I wasn't looking.  
I also love to hear Grandpa Splinter's stories. I would watch tv with him sometimes. We would have tea and stuff when my dad and uncles go on patrol. I would always want to stay up and wait for them, but I always ended up falling asleep. I always thought Grandpa's fur was so soft and comfortable. Being held by grandpa was the only other way I would fall asleep. I still can't fall asleep without reading a book or listening to something.   
Then there was one day when I didn't want to wait for them. I was always kept from the topside world. So I wanted more than anything to go on patrol with them. I remember tying on my blue mask that father gave me for my birthday.  
I waited for a few minutes after they left. I told grandpa that I had to use the bathroom. Instead I snuck out and followed them. Long story short, I got caught by some thugs. I remember being so scared I could barely speak. But I did manage to scream out 'daddy'.  
My father and uncles immediately were there. Father attacked the thug mercilessly, like a lion who's cubs are being picked on. Uncle Raph had to pull him off and make him stop. Then dad hugged me real tightly and thanked shell that I was alright.  
I cried so much and hugged him, I was so scared. I have never said I was sorry as much as I did that day. Father gave me quite the lecture when we got back home. He also took away my toys for an entire day. But after lecturing me, he hugged me and said how thankful he was that I was ok. Then we read a story together in Japanese and slept together. I'll never forget that night for as long as I live.  
When I was a year old, father said he had to talk to me. At first I thought I was in trouble for eating a cookie when I wasn't supposed to. But he said that I was going to have a new baby cousin soon. I was completely confused. I liked the cousin I already have. Why do I need a new one?  
Oh right, I should tell you that I have an older cousin. Well, she's not really a cousin per say. My father and uncles have two very close human friends who have a daughter. She has black hair and green eyes and is two years older than me. And she's probably my best friend in the world. Her name is Julie, Julie Jones. We usually call her JJ or sometimes July to tease her.  
But anyways, where was I? Oh yes, I was very confused with the news of a baby cousin. So father picked me up and took me to Uncle Don's lab. There I saw an egg in an incubator. Of course I didn't know what it was at the time.  
“You see that Yoshi? That is a mutant turtle egg. In a little while, a baby turtle will hatch from it. Just like you did. But this one will be your Uncle Mikey's child, your cousin.” Leo explained.  
“Really dada?” Yoshi asked, looking at the egg with amazement.  
“Really Yoshi. Your Uncle Mikey just loves you so much that he wants to be a daddy too.” Leo said with a smile. Yoshi smiled and buried his face into Leo's chest, letting out a little giggle.  
So I would ask to see the egg every day then. Usually Uncle Mikey would take me, under careful eye of Uncle Donnie of course. I was fascinated by the egg. I couldn't believe that in there was another baby turtle. I couldn't believe that I was once like that. I remember getting impatient at one point. Father made sure to tell me all about how patience is a virtue and important in being a ninja. It was the ninja part that really stuck. I always wanted to be a great ninja like dad. I still do.  
Then was I was about a year and a half, one day the egg was hatching. I was in complete awe as I watched the egg crack. Uncle Donnie was worried because it was early for it to hatch. Soon a hole was made. I tried to look really hard to see inside it, but it was too dark inside. We started hearing crying then.  
Don rushed over to the egg in a panic. “He shouldn't be crying yet! That should only be after he got out! He needs help!” Don yelled. His brothers then became horrified. Yoshi was too young to understand.  
Don cracked the egg open and quickly, but also carefully, took out the baby. The first thing he did was make sure it's airways are cleared out. Then he cleaned him off and let out a sigh of relief. His brothers also let out the breathes they were holding.  
“He's smaller than Yoshi was. Probably due to how early he hatched. But other than that he is perfectly healthy. Congratulations Mikey.” Don said after he did the same things as when Yoshi was born. Don then passed the light sea green baby over to Mikey.  
“Dude... I'm a daddy. What should I name him? There's Dracula and Frankenstein and-” Mikey began saying.  
“Michelangelo. You are not naming your kid after a famous monster.” Leo interrupted. He gave Mikey a stern look.  
“Ok ok. I understand. Well what about my super hero persona? I could name him Titan!” Mikey exclaimed excitedly.  
“Titan is also the name of a renaissance painter. It kinda fits pretty well.” Don said.  
“Alright then. Titan it is! Welcome to the world Titan Sentry Hamato. We're gonna have so much fun!” Mikey said to his smiling baby.  
I remember wanting to help as much as I could. I loved feeding him and holding him. Of course with adult supervision. I would talk to him all the time, telling him all about the world. He was always laughing, still does too. A year later, when I was 2 in a half and Titan was one, Uncle Raph became a father. I guess I'll start there next time.


	3. Raph becomes a daddy

So when I was 2 in half years old and Titan was only one year, we got news that Uncle Raph was going to have a kid. Also around this time, we got news that Aunt April was going to have a child.   
I understood what was going on with Uncle Raph. I've already witnessed it with Titan. But Titan was very confused about it. I remember explaining it to him. He instantly loved it once he understood. We would sneak into the lab just to look at the egg. We talk about how Titan will now have a sidekick of his own.  
Oh yes, Titan and I used to play superheroes with Mikey. I was the hero, Titan was the sidekick, and Mikey was the super villain. Titan was always kinda like my sidekick. I would lead him everywhere. He would ask me what the mission was and I would answer. One of my favorites is “mission: eat a cookie before dinner”. Yeah, that never ended well.  
Anyways, I'm sorry I got distracted. My cousins still call Titan my sidekick though. Just to tease him that is. But when Julie told us that her mom was having another baby, we were totally confused. Then when Aunt April came in, Titan and I freaked out. We thought she ate the egg the baby was in.  
Donatello sat down the two young turtles. Leo and Mikey made sure to calm them down. It took a few minutes, but they managed to calm them down. Donnie then began to explain to them what was going on.  
“Look boys, Aunt April didn't eat her baby. Humans don't hatch from eggs like us turtles do. Do you understand that?” Donnie asked.  
“I think so. But then how do they get borned? I'm confused.” Yoshi said. Titan nodded in agreement.  
“You know how the egg needs to be in the incubator?” Don asked. Yoshi and Titan nodded.  
“Well, April's body is like the incubator. It keeps the baby safe and warm. And the baby is like the egg. But humans don't hatch from eggs. Do you understand now?” Don continued.  
“I think so. But how does the baby get inside Aunt April?” Yoshi asked. Don started to sweat a little at that question.  
“Yeah! How?” Titan added for emphasis.  
“Uh, I-I'll tell you when you both get older. But you know you might be able to feel the baby kick though.” Don quickly said, hoping to distract the boys.  
It seems to work and they became very excited. They ran over to April, asking everything they could think of. April smiled and sat down with the boys. The two turtle tots talked to her belly happily. Titan then hugged April's stomach.  
“Baby's first hug!” He said. Then he jumped back startled as he felt something. Then he giggled. “He hugged me back!”  
“That was the baby kicking. He was saying hi. Here Yoshi, give me your hand.” April said. She took Yoshi's hand and placed it on here stomach.  
“That feels weird.” Yoshi said with a giggle.  
Titan and I had so much fun helping Aunt April and Uncle Casey get ready for their new baby. We also made “welcome to the world” cards for both new babies. Then one afternoon, we woke up from our nap to discover our new cousin being held by Uncle Raph on the couch.  
“Hey boys! Come meet yer new cousin. Her name is Joi Falcon Hamato. My daughter.” Raph said with big grin on his face.  
We were so happy to see our new female cousin. About a month later, we got news from Uncle Don that Aunt April had her baby. It was a boy named Jason. He and Joi are absolute best friends. Although it wouldn't look like it. They like to tease each other and ruff house.  
I bet you expect me to talk about how Joi and I always argue like our fathers do. Well it's not really like that. Joi and I have a pretty good relationship. Even though I am the leader of the team, she would make just as good of a leader as I would. She helps me be a better leader. She sees things differently than I do.  
Julie and her are also good friends. They're just like sisters. They love reading together. Books like Twilight or some other girly book series. Don't tell them I said that, I would be in big trouble. But we all enjoy watching tv together. We watch soaps, movies, sports, anything really.  
Where was I? Oh yeah, when I was 3 in a half, Titan was 2 and Joi was 1 I remember our fathers trying to convince Uncle Don to have a baby too. But he always had some sort of excuse.  
Whether it be “my lifestyle is too busy for a kid” or “I don't think I would be a good father” or even “we already have enough kids around as it is”, there was always something. Every time I heard his excuses I always thought he was hiding something. I don't know why I thought that, it was just a feeling I kept getting. I believe I told father once.  
Donatello sat and rocked with little Joi. He smiled warmly as he talked to her. Leo watched from the doorway with a knowing smile. He stopped leaning on the door frame and walked in.  
“I can't believe you think you wouldn't be a good father. Do you see yourself right now? You would be an amazing father. What could be preventing you?” Leo said.  
“I don't know. Maybe... Maybe I should. Yeah, ok I will.” Don said.  
“That's what I wanted to hear. Now, I was wondering, how do you make our kids? We assumed it was some science thing. When we wanted a kid, you ask for a semen sample and then later there's an egg. How do you do it?” Leo asked.  
“Oh it's nothing big really. I take the semen sample and then use regular turtle dna for the other half. Our mutated dna effects the normal dna and mutates it. I then grow in and when it's done forming the egg, I put it in the incubator.” Don explained.  
“Where do you do that? I don't remember seeing any of that in your lab.” Leo said with slight confusion.  
“That's because I go over to Leatherhead's. He has better technology for the process then I do. Once I am able to, I carefully take the egg back here.” Don answered.  
“Ok I get it now. That makes sense. Well, I'll go tell everyone the good news. Is Raph working on his bike?” Leo said.  
“Yeah, I wanted to put Joi down for her nap this time. So I gave him a little break.” Don replied.  
Leo nodded to show he understood. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes widened a little in surprise as he saw Yoshi right outside the door.  
“Yoshi. Were you listening to our conversation?” Leo asked. Yoshi nodded his head and looked up at Leo.  
“Uncle Don lied. He is hiding something.” Yoshi said.  
“What makes you say that Yoshi?” Leo asked. Yoshi shrugged his shoulders.  
“Don't know. Just a feeling.” Yoshi answered.  
“I think it's time for your nap too Yoshi. Let's do put you to bed.” Leo said. Then he took Yoshi's hand and lead him to his room.  
Well, one more baby cousin to go. Then I'll start talking about what it's like to be trained in ninjutsu by my father and uncles. I know you're all waiting for that. It's what everyone asks about first thing.


	4. Donnie becomes a daddy

Now then, my youngest cousin. I was 4 in a half, Titan was 3, and Joi was only 2. It took an entire year for my family to convince Uncle Don to have a kid of his own. I was so excited. Soon I would be officially in training and I would have a new cousin at the same time. Everything was going pretty good.  
I remember every day in the afternoon, Julie would tell us about school. She was in second grade I think at the time. I always wanted to go to school. One time I put Uncle Casey's clothes on and wanted to go to school with Julie. But father told me that turtles couldn't go to school.  
I was so upset about that. But then I thought that ninja training was kind of like school but for us turtles. Then I couldn't wait to start training. I still loved hearing Julie's stories of school. We all still like to hear her talk about what school is like.  
Sorry, I tend to go on tangent's like that. Where was I? Right, my last cousin. We were all so happy and excited when we saw the egg in the incubator. I remember Uncle Don told me that I was old enough to help him build stuff the baby will need.  
“Dude! You should of told us the egg was ready to be in the incubator. We would of helped you bring it home.” Mikey said.  
“Sorry guys. I wasn't thinking that you guys would want to help.” Don apologized.  
“It's alight Don. We're just so happy that you're going to be a father as well. Do you need any help?” Leo said.  
“Actually I do.” Don said with a smile. He then went over to Yoshi and knelt down. “I need to build another crib since Joi is using the one we have. Can you help me Yoshi?”  
“Really!? Yes yes!” Yoshi gasped in excitement. His excitement caused him to bounce up and down. The turtles smiled at his behavior.  
It was awesome helping Uncle Don build the crib and a few toys. Of course most things were reused. But Joi was using my old crib now. Titan moved into a big boy bed but Joi wasn't old enough yet. I remember carving a wooden sword for the baby. But Uncle Don thought it would be better if I kept it, for training and practice.  
It was lots of fun building stuff for others and helping out. I still tinker with things every now and then. Usually it's to fix something, like the toaster. Or I would tinker with toys that I'm in progress of creating. They're mostly little robots.  
Now before I go off on another tangent. I was 5 years old, just a few days after my birthday actually. Titan was 3 in a half and Joi was 2 in a half. Everyone gathered in the lab to watch our newest family member hatch.  
It wasn't any different from the other times. Although it took a lot longer. She must have been taking her time to get out of there. The new baby turtle was another girl. Uncle Don named her Sydney Jhanna Hamato. I don't know why, but I always felt even more protective over her. More so than my other cousins.  
I'm not sure why I feel that way. I just do. I sometimes wish these weird feelings would just go away already. They just keep nagging at me. I seem to be the only one who feels these things. But I think my father does too. He just doesn't say anything about it.  
Sydney was always the quiet one. We often play chess or read together. We're very close and like to tinker with things. She likes that stuff more than I do though. She is Uncle Don's daughter after all. She's a real genius. We like to call her Syd for short. I know that's ironic since Uncle Casey has a brother named Sid. But we spell it with a “y” and not an “i”.  
Now then, onto my training. I remember sitting on my knees with father in front of me. He told me that we'll be starting breathing and meditation. That totally confused me. What did that have to do with being a ninja?  
“What does that have to do with being a ninja daddy?” Yoshi asked with a confused tilt of his head.  
“It's very important to be able to control your breathing. Remember when I told you the story of when your uncles and I were in space? Being able to control our breathing saved our lives. Meditation is also important, despite what Raphael may say. It helps with your inner balance and peace with yourself. Do you understand now?” Leo said. Yoshi nodded his head.  
“Now let us begin.” Leo said.  
So we meditated and focused on our breathing. Father was quick to notice that I was focusing a little too hard. He told me I didn't have to try to hard and to just relax. Uncle Raph laughed from his spot at the doorway. Father gave him a glare and we went back to meditating.  
Father trains me very strictly. We started with breathing techniques and meditation. Then we added warm ups and learning katas. For a while we worked on building up muscle and speed. I remember having to run laps in the tunnels.  
But after our morning training session, I always got to watch soaps with grandpa and my cousins. It was a nice reward that we still do to this day.  
When I was about 8 years old, I got to choose my own weapon. Of course I had to choose the katana, just like my father. I remember excitedly running over to my room and getting the wooden sword I made. I remember being asked if I wanted to only use one or two. Of course I wanted two, just like father has.  
It was easy to use one. But when it comes to two, I just can't seem to get the hang of it. It frustrates me to no end! I hope no idea why I can't seem to use two. I just can't!  
No Yoshi, remember what father always says. When you put your mind to it, you can achieve anything you wish. As long as I keep practicing I will get the hang of it. I certainly hope he's right.  
Besides a lot of learning and training, that's pretty much it. That's my life up to this point. Father and my uncles told me today that I get to go to the surface. Since I'm 15 years old, I'm old enough to go up to the surface. I'm so excited! I'll be sure to tell you guys all about. But for now, I am Yoshi Hamato and for now I am logging out. Until next time, thank you.  
Yoshi finished typing on his laptop. He smiled as he went over and made sure there were no grammar mistakes. He then uploaded his biography onto his personal website. Hopefully he won't be swarmed with so many questions now.  
He then got out of the internet and opened up a media player program. He played an audio file called Soothing Sounds for Meditation. Then he crawled into bed and went to sleep, dreaming about what his first patrol will be like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. But now it's up. I didn't really know where i wanted to end the chapter, so i figured this is a good spot. A new character is going to be added in the next chapter.

When Yoshi woke up, he got a big grin on his face. He sprang out of bed and quickly got his mask and gear on. Then he ran over to Titan's bed shook him.  
“Titan Titan! Guess what? It's the day I get to go on patrol! Get up you lazy shell!” He said with excitement. Then he ran out of the room.  
“Huh!? What?” Titan said as he suddenly woke up. Then he went back to sleep, quietly snoring once again.  
Leo was meditating in the dojo when Yoshi burst in. “Father!” He exclaimed with a big grin. Then Yoshi remember to compose himself. “I mean, father. Good morning.” He then said much calmer, with a bow. He breathed heavier from all of his running and excitement.  
Leo couldn't help but smirk. He patted the area next to him and Yoshi sat down. Yoshi then began meditating as well, even though he couldn't calm down from how excited he was.  
“You seem to be having trouble. Why is that?” Leo asked as if he didn't know.  
“I'm sorry father. I'm just too excited about tonight.” Yoshi answered. Leo looked at him with curiosity.  
“Oh? And why is that? I don't remember today being anything special.” Leo said, playing dumb. Yoshi gave him a look that showed he didn't believe that for a second.  
“Father. You know what day it is. Tonight I finally get to go on my first patrol. Just like you and my uncles did. I'm just so excited.” Yoshi explained. Leo let out a chuckle.  
“Yes my son, I know. I'm excited as well. It just seems like yesterday you hatched. Now you're growing up and about to face the world yourself. Having your own adventures and what not.” Leo said, getting a little carried away.  
“I love you father. You don't have to worry about me. You taught me beyond well. And don't think you're done teaching me yet. There's a lot that I still don't know.” Yoshi said, smiling at Leo.  
“Yes that's true. But a lot of what you will learn can't be taught by anyone. A lot comes from experience. Which means getting out there and doing things for yourself. And I know you'll do great.” Leo replied. Then they ended the warm son/father moment with a hug.  
Then they joined everyone for breakfast. Yoshi gladly talked all about what his first patrol will be like. He just couldn't contain himself. Leo kept being reminded of Don when he had some big invention he was excited about. That then made Leo think back to when Yoshi was young. Leo wondered if Yoshi still felt that Don was hiding something from them.  
Leo's brothers made sure to tell him all about different things of patrol. Don went over the area of the different territories, complete with map of NYC. Raph pointed out the favorite places bad guys like to hit. And Mikey gladly pointed out which buildings are best, and most fun, to wait on the roof of. And not to mention every single pizza place there was in the city.  
And Yoshi just sat there and absorbed it all. Learning and memorizing everything his uncles were talking about. Leo did his best to stay clam like Splinter was. But he did remind Yoshi to remember his shell cell and to always call if there's trouble. But Yoshi made sure to reassure his father that he will be with Julie and they'll be fine.  
Yoshi was all invigorated all day. He dominated in training and was practicing his moves throughout the day. Don found in very interesting how Yoshi and the younger turtles were taking it. Yoshi's excitement was very contagious and... wow the lair could not get any cleaner. He even made major progress in his own projects.  
“You know, the first time we went up to the surface was out of necessity.” Don brought up. Yoshi was currently helping out in the lab.  
“Yeah I know. The original lair collapsed and you all had to go to the surface cause every way was blocked off. You four didn't get to prepare like we do.” Yoshi responded.  
Don smiled at Yoshi, in a way as if he was thinking of something. It was a very prideful smile. Yoshi looked back at him. That feeling of his returning. But he just shrugged it off and smiled back.  
Later it was the afternoon. Yoshi was gathering everything he needed. Leo doted on him a bit. Until Raph managed to convince him to stop.  
“Stop being such a motha hen Leo. The kids fine. He's yer son after all. He'll be great at this. Dere's nothin to worry about.” Raph said.  
“I know. It's just... He's my son and I don't want him to have the troubles we had.” Leo said.  
“Don't worry father. You're training me well. I can do this.” Yoshi reassured his father once again.  
Then they all hugged him and wished him luck. Yoshi took the short walk to Aunt April's place. There he met up with his considered cousin Julie. April was pretty much acting just like Leo was a few minutes ago to Yoshi.  
“Aunt April, I already heard all of this from father. I can't wait anymore. Please Aunt April.” Yoshi pleaded.  
“I know I know. I'm just so excited and happy for you. You are just like Leo.” April said.  
“Have fun beating up some goons you two. Kinda like when me and Raph used ta go out and beat some bad guys together.” Casey said.  
“Yes dad, we know. Love you guys. Now come on Cottontail. Let's get out of here already.” Julie said as she grabbed a couple last minute things, like her hockey mask. She kissed her parents bye and dragged Yoshi out the door finally.  
“Don't call me Cottontail, Miss July.” Yoshi muttered. Julie turned to him and playfully stuck her tongue out with a smile. Then they were out of the apartment and off to fight some bad guys.


End file.
